westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
MCFC/Baillis
Overview The focus of the campaign, Baillis is a federation of multiple duchies under a High King. Historically, there were 12 duchies, but some have been lost to Kellis, the Weslon Empire, and the Estristan Hegemony and some shires and conquered territories have seats on the High Lord's Council. Geography Regions ;Clearwater Duchy :Seat of the Clearwaters, family of the current High King. ;Sonsguins Duchy :Seat of the Sonsguins family. Currently ruled by Duke Martin Sonsguins. ;Ketter Duchy :Seat of the Ketter-Vaderham family. By recent custom, the ruler is addressed as Prince, but this is a courtesy title. Currently ruled by Prince Oethel Ketter-Vaderham. ;Duchy 4 ;Duchy 5 ;Duchy 6 :Southern border duchy. More militaristic than the rest of Bailis. ;Duchy 7 :Southern border duchy. More militaristic than the rest of Bailis. ;Shanker Archduchy :Southern border archduchy. More militaristic than the rest of Bailis. ;Shire 1 ;Shire 2 ;County 1 History The Noth were refugees from wars to the south. They fled north, forcing the orcs, elves, and dwarves aside and established Bailis. Originally, there were 12 duchies, united by the pressures of war under a High King elected by the High Lord's Council. Originally, the Kingship was not hereditary and the Council could offer it to anyone, though an adopted son or kinsman of the current king had a good chance. Women could not rule or inherit, though sometimes an exception was made if the daughter was mageborn. The Ketter-Vaderham family held the throne 8 times, including 5 times in dynastic session. They did away with elections in 753 and began passing the throne to the High King's heir. This pattern ended in 806, when Jan Daegwere assassinated Royal Princess Anna Ketter-Vaderham and usurped the throne. Bloody war raged for 3 years before his claim was acknowledged, and erupted again in 822 when the Ketter-Vaderhams allied with the Sonsguins. Jan was deposed and Duke Deth Sonsguins installed his son Erik on the throne as Consort to his mage-born daughter-in-law Carolin. The Ketter-Vaderhams protested, as Carolin was the younger surviving grandchild and they felt that young Duke Peter should rule instead. Sonsguins' army was greater, and Duke Peter accepted the courtesy title of Prince. The Sonsguins kings ruled for three generations before High King Jospeh Sonsguins alienated the border dukes with high taxes. Archduke Shanker supported a revolt that ended with Andre Clearwater killing the King and taking the throne in 899. Andre's son Robert ascended in 917 and has ruled since. Both his legitimate children died in accidents, leaving minors grandchildren to inherit the throne. Princess Michelle is 15, mageborn, and the daughter of Royal Princess Annalise, the High King's eldest child. Prince Peter is 17, the son of the High King's younger son. The High King also has an illegitimate son Thomas Kofmann, aged 40, born after the High King's wife died. Customs Legal Theories of Royal Succession As High King Robert has not long to live and no direct heirs, there is a great deal of controversy about who his heir should be. The High King refuses to discuss the matter, believing he will live long enough to place one of his grandchildren on the throne without a Regency. Should he die earlier, the following theories are supported: * Eldest son of the eldest son :Prince Peter and his supporters claim the law of descent is clear. * Mageborn daughter of a mageborn daughter :Citing the Sonsguins' inheritance of 825, some claim that Princess Michelle would inherit through her mother, who would inherit if she were alive. * The King's brother :By Guild and common law, the business of man with no descendants of age passes to his brother. High King Robert's brother Charles would be king. The applicability of Guild and common law to the Throne is uncertain. * A Question of legitimacy :There are scandalous rumors that Thomas Kofmann's mother was actually married to the High King at the time of his birth. If this were true, Thomas Clearwater would be the Royal Prince and heir. As Thomas and Robert do not get along, the King has refused to confirm, or even countenance, such rumors. * Theft does not transfer ownership (1) :The Sonsguins have been known to claim that since Andre usurped the throne in 899, he and his line have no legal claim on it. As such, Duke Martin Sonsguins would be the next King, as the legal heir of the last true King. * Theft does not transfer ownership (2) :The Ketter-Vaderham's could counter that since the Sonsguins usurped the throne in 825 by claiming an illegitimate blood right through Princess Carolin, they usurped the throne. The next High King should be Prince Oethel Ketter-Vaderham. * The lost elections :Certain conservatives note that the Ketter-Vaderhams abolished the elections of the High Council, and thus all High Kings past 753 are illegitimate. Inheritance means nothing, as no High King can give his throne to anyone else without permission of the High Council. An election must be held to choose the new High King. * The Law of the Sword :A few realists are grimly aware that legal theory means nothing. Whoever has the strongest, most capable army and defeats or kills the other claimants for the throne will be the next High King. Religion Military Baillis has TL3 troops of varying quality. Most have Basic gear and Average quality, but mounted troops are Good or Crack for the knights. Knights have Fine or sometimes Very Fine equipment, while yeomen archers have Good gear and Good quality. Baillis forces are built on a traditional Noth model. The force has a core of powerful, well-equipped knights trained from childhood. Their flanks are protected by well-motivated mounted retainers armed with spear or bow. Competent but uninspired pikemen and spearmen hold the center of the line and keep opposing cavalry away from yeomen archers. A few priests or mages of middling quality support the force. A typical force is below, but there is substantial variation amongst different duchies. Category:Noth